Things they shared
by snowpeachu
Summary: People who are close to each other are bound to share things in common. Even negative ones. Warning: Character Death


The night was young. The moon glowing in the night sky. Her visible grey spots were shown as her view was bigger than ever from the preceding nights. A certain silver hair with a grey cloak was wondering along the castle walls that she loved ever since she was a child. She would never forget the days where she ran over the thing with a certain someone she adored a long time ago, holding hands as they giggled along the run.

Those days are the days that she was very happy.

The days she never wanted to end.

The days she dearly held the most.

It was all great for her. The person she loved promised that they'll never be apart. They promised that they will always be forever. They promised that they'll never hate each other. No matter the cost, no matter what hardship comes, they won't blame each other.

Also, that they'll love each other until eternity.

Until a blazing view of fiery red came into their life.

Everything was okay from the start. They became friend with everyone. Until they became teenagers and became aware about themselves. Their feelings, their dreams, their own desires.

Until she found out that the desire that the person she loved was not the one she was expecting to.

She had also seen a thing that she wasn't allowed to see. More like she doesn't even deserve to see.

The person she loved touching the lips of the fiery red she started hating for her life.

Yet she can't.

She can't hate them.

I mean, why would she hate them if they're happy with the things they are doing with each other.

Ah yes, she already had the answer. She just kept denying it.

 _The burning flames of jealousy._

She punched the the barrier of the castle wall with with a grit of anger as she looked down, despising every single fact that she hated which came through her life, up until now. Why?! She closed her fist in a shaking manner where her despise for someone can be seen from the form she makes. Yes. In fact, she wanted to release it. Release it all until she is satisfied and good enough to accept everything in her life.

But she just can't.

No matter how many punch she throw at the wall,

No matter how many glasses she break on the kitchen,

No matter how many people she would kill just to satisfy herself,

Forever won't be enough for her.

She fell down on her knees while her closed fist were sliding down along the wall. Tears leaked out of her eyes like a small, gentle river.

 _You promised me..._

She wanted to scream from the bottom of her heart, but she can't. She doesn't want anyone to know about her suffering. She doesn't anyone to know that she's hurting so much, she wanted to end her life.

But no.

She can't.

She can't break her promise.

Yet why does the one she vowed her promises did?

She wiped her tears out and stood like nothing happened. Her composure backing up in a short time. Her smile that she wears as she walk through the place that she made good memories with.

 _...?!_

The alarm horns went off that which echoed through the castle and broke the silent night. With the her quick sense, You ran as fast as she could inside the castle hallways. She already knew what she gotta do. She already knew where to go first when things like these happen. She reached the end of the hallway and took a sharp left turn through the circular staircase. The adrenaline mixed with her curiosity and nervousness made her sweat and shake like crazy as her mind started calling the precious person she made promises with and adored ever since. The person who showed her what true happiness is.

 _Chika-chan!_

As she opened the door that goes through her destination, gutted royal guards are seen on the ground. Blood shed everywhere and bandits with cloak are seen standing infront of her. She ran and released a spell from her right hand which made the bandits frozen, standing on the ground with the face of shock visible on their face.

"Unforgivable." She said with a look of disgust in her face. The frozen bodies shattered on the floor as the magical silver-haired girl run past them. She can't stop running right now. She had a gut feeling that something wrong will greet her as she reached her destination.

 _Please be safe, Chika-chan!_

Approaching a grand door covered with blood, she predicted the things she might see as her hands try to open it.

"Chika-chan!"

Again, blood are shed everywhere. Except for a certain part of the throne room.

 _No..._

She saw the certain color she hated. The color that she wanted to see. The color that she wanted to erase in this world. It was different from the blood she saw from the hallways. It was one with a burning passion inside it yet a cool aura outside it.

But right now, it was scared, shocked, doesn't know what to do.

But that's not what's important right now.

"Y-You" She said as she looked at the silver-haired girl with guilt.

You walked slowly to the throne with a shock painted genuinely on her face.

Her precious friend's gut was covered in blood as Riko was supporting her back, not letting her carcass fall to the ground.

Slowly, she started to run towards the two. The tears which leaked like a gentle river from the past, became a raging waterfall from the mixed emotions she is feeling right now.

"Chika-chan, no!" She screamed as she caressed the orange-haired girl's left cheek, hoping that it would heal her friend's pain. She had no magic to heal wounds. Because if she did, she could've used it to herself to heal her own scars written in her heart.

"Y-You-chan..." Her voice was meek enough to know that she had no energy to talk anymore "No, Chika-chan don't talk anymore. You'll just waste your energy from it. Everything's gonna be alright. Just hang in there!" Her reassurance made Chika reach for her cheek, shaking her head side to side lightly which almost made You's heart shatter into pieces.

"I'm sorry, You-chan..." The silver-haired girl held her hand, realizing that the girl that she made promises with, was dying right infront of her own eyes. "No, no, no, no, no!" She shouted as she never felt a anything from the girl infront of her. Cold dead from the wound on her stomach. She doesn't know what to feel. Her heart was gonna explode. Never ending tears flowed outside her eyes as she realized that the girl she loved, has passed out. She held her dearly on her arms like there's no tomorrow for them.

Of course, there's gonna be no tomorrows for a dead person and a living one.

"Y-You... I-I-I'm sorry... I couldn't protect Chika..." She stuttered from the moment. You gritted her teeth as she heard the person that she does not wanna hear. A person who made everything hard and complicated between her and Chika. Right at this moment, she wanted her to pay for what happened to the person she loved.

But it's wrong. It's terribly wrong.

And she doesn't wanna do terrible things.

 _But it's too late._

She wanted her to suffer for the rest of her life and rot to hell.

"You killed her..."

"W-what?"

"You killed her!" She pulled the blade from its sheath with a raging fury and pointed it at the girl she wanted to blame for the death of her friend.

The royal guards have entered the scene from the grand door. "What's going on?"

"Get her."

"Y-You-chan?!" She was utterly confused at the moment. Why would she be caught?

"She killed the whole royal family." _What am I doing?_

The royal guards quickly detained the poor innocent knight. She never realized that it was gonna happen to her. "What are you doing, You-chan?!" She tried to break free from the injustice hands of fate. But resistance is futile.

"Sakurauchi Riko." The magical girl returned her blade to its scabbard and looked down at the known "traitor" of the kingdom of Uranohoshi. The redhead was never scared for her entire life. "You were accused of treason for murdering the whole Takami family." _Stop it..._

"Get her to the dungeon." She coldly walked away from the scene and let the guards take the knight to the dark dungeon. She already knew what's gonna happen next. She already knew what her eyes and ears would witness next.

The terrifying screams of her innocent friend who she accused while being until the day of her execution.

* * *

"I wanna talk to her. Alone. Leave."

The guards left fast as they were ordered to. The magical girl walked slowly to her friend who she accused of murder. She doesn't know what to feel. Her heart feels too complicated. Mixed emotions ran into his heart which spread throughout her whole body. Guilt, anger, despise, but most of all, her ability to care for the person right infront of her.

"The guards never knew you had magic upon your sleeve. Why didn't you used it?" You asked with a mixed tone of giving a care and doubt.

"...This is what you wanted, right?" She replied.

"No, it's not what I wanted." The silver-haired girl walked closer to her friend. She gave her a hug of reassurance this time. In the end, regrets filled her soul. "I was just hurt. I-I don't know what to do..." She cried on the girl infront of her that is full with scars and wounds which she must suffer because of a thing that she didn't do.

"I know, I know." The redhead said as tears also fell down from her eyes. "I knew you were hurting ever since me and Chika got closer. I felt it from the gaze you gave me that night. I was really confused why you were mad at me, starting to accuse me of everything that you knew I couldn't do." Her fiery magic to broke the chains on her arms.

"That's why," She pushed You and grabbed the gun from her holster. "We must put an end to this."

She was caught off guard. Right now, Riko was pointing the gun at her, hands shaking for a reason she doesn't know. The silver-haired girl was scared once again. It was the same way how she felt at that night back then.

But then she realized what she have done too from that night.

 _I guess, I deserve this._

She wondered if this would repent all the things she did.

 _That's right, she deserves this._

She closed her eyes, preparing herself for her friend to pull the trigger that would judge her fate.

But she felt nothing.

She opened her eyes to see Riko lowering the gun. "I can't!" She was shaking with fear. "Whenever I see you, you remind me of Chika! You are the only thing in this world that makes me remind of her!" She shouted. The guards might've heard it. You was panicking from what she did. She needs to calm down fast.

"That's why," She pointed the gun on her temples. "I'll put an end to your suffering."

A loud bang filled the the dungeon. The sound was echoing from the darkest corners of the place. She closed her eyes from the muzzle and the sound of the gun, leaving her to see the friend of her friend on the floor, dead. Blood was flowing all over the cell.

 _Riko-chan... What have you done..._

Thoughts filled her mind as she had a grip and realized what's gonna happen if the guards see her. She doesn't want that to happen. She doesn't want to suffer. She caressed the redhead's cheek and closed the opened eyes of her dead body.

 _Riko-chan, I'm sorry._

 _I can't keep your promise too, Chika-chan._

At that time, they realized what they had in common.

And she wanted to put an end to it.

Another loud bang filled the empty dungeon.

Another night where tears were shed with regrets.

Another night where blood were found everywhere.

 _The suffering never ends, does it?_

* * *

I don't know what I wrote but I'm pretty sure it's about suffering and promises right? Sorry if it kinda looked like a bit hurried. Let's just wish I can make up to it kek. But hey, these three deserves an angsty angst fic between them soooo why not. Also if someone can make up an angst YouChikaRiko for me, that would be great cuz this fic is total garbage rofl. Thanks for reading anyways!

 **PS: I do not own Love Live! or anything from this story.**

 **Ciao! *insert Mari voice* (Can't be unheard admit it LUL)**


End file.
